Technical identifiers, such as uniform resource identifiers (URIs), are compact strings of characters used to identify or name a resource. Web services include or reference technical identifiers that can be case-sensitive and which can include special characters (e.g., symbols, etc.). In web service development environments, pathnames must be created which are case-insensitive and which do not allow for special characters. As a result, pathnames need to be created in the development environment to ensure that different web services can be uniquely identified.